


L'observateur observé

by Sherly_Marshal



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John Watson
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John observe Sherlock alors que la vie a repris son chemin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'observateur observé

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fois ici et mon premier Johnlock. (J'en ai un autre presque fini, qui est bien différent de celui-ci *rire*). Très certainement maladroit. John a 40 ans, c'est un homme, il ne pense donc franchement pas comme moi. J'ai retourné cela dans tous les sens et puis au final, je me suis laissé aller !
> 
> J'ai mal au ventre et a la fois heureuse de poster quelque chose depuis longtemps ! C'est la première fois que j'essaye ce couple, que je me suis remise écrire depuis bien longtemps, j'espère n'être pas trop rouillée (J'utilise rarement "Je" habituellement, en plus.) et que ça sera apprécié ! Ne serait-ce que passer un simple bon moment !

* * *

 

Les nombreuses fois où j'avais tenté de résoudre le plus grand mystère de la vie, ou du moins, de la mienne, avaient été des plus vaines. Sherlock Holmes était la plus grande des énigmes. Il résolvait tout. _Toujours_. Qu'importe le temps que cela pouvait lui prendre, mais comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de cet homme était tout un mystère qui avait fini par m'intriguer, entre mes deux trois compliments exclamatifs pour lui. Car, oui, Sherlock me fascinait. Il devinait et comprenait des plus petites informations insignifiantes à nos yeux en un instant, et même s'il déblatérait avec arrogance, comment il pouvait savoir d'où venait un client, a la terre accrochée de son pantalon, il poussait à admiration. Ne pas observer l'observateur me semblait impossible. Sherlock est un homme charismatique malgré sa froideur.  
  
L'inspecteur Donovan et Anderson ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le haïr pour son incroyable intelligence, au point que Donovan essaye de le dénigrer a chacune des interventions du détective consultant et qu'Anderson laisse son job pour finir presque fous a prouver qu'il était encore en vie lorsque Sherlock avait fait son "faux suicide".  
  
Molly, elle, est si amoureuse du brun, qu'elle essayait toujours de se faire remarquer par les yeux si bleus du détective consultant, ce qui était un échec constant, au point qu'elle soit voit aller chercher un copain qui s'habille comme Sherlock. Ce qui, je dois l'avouer, me faisait de la peine et froid dans le dos.  
  
Il y avait aussi Lestrade, qui le regardait avec une grande admiration sincère, comme celle d'un enfant, il souriait d'un air bêta et Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dire idiot ou aveugle. Le policer avait pourtant parfois l'air d'un chien des plus adorables.  
  
Madame Hudson, la logeuse, elle, semblait avoir l'habitude des propos que pouvait tenir le détective consultant, malgré les intrusions constance dont elle faisait preuve dans sa vie quand celle-ci l'embêtait gentiment pour lui apporter du thé et qu'il la repoussait aussitôt.  
  
Mycroft... Il est difficile de définir les deux Holmes ensemble, entre arrogance et mépris, c'était presque tout un autre monde quand ils étaient ensemble. Son frère veut le protéger, mais le traite d'idiot. Comme le miroir de l'autre, ils étaient pourtant très différents. Mycroft respire l'autorité abusif, l'envie de tout contrôler et une certaine noblesse déplacer, alors que Sherlock avait une fierté et une arrogance coller à la peau, tout deux avait pourtant la même envie d'être supérieur et de le montrer.  
  
Même Moriarty et Irène, ennemis redoutable, avait fini par être attiré par le détective consultant. La femme en était tombée amoureuse un instant, et ô combien de fois je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas réciproque, je ne le saurai jamais, alors que Moriarty était obsédé par le détective consultant, voulant le détruire a tout prix...  
  
Qui reste-t-il ? Ah, oui. Et il y a moi. John H. Watson. Son meilleur et unique ami. Depuis le début, j'ai toujours été fasciner par cet homme, même si je lui fais la morale, car il tient des propos déplacés, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé de la vie le premier, de cette morne vie d'ex-soldat.  
  
Oui, Sherlock Holmes est fascinant. Ce n'était que naturel, alors, que je finisse par l'observer moi-même. Après la mort de Mary, je m'étais, s'en m'en rendre compte avant un moment, aperçue que mon regard l'observait bien plus qu'avant, comme si j'avais plus de liberté de le faire, que personne ne pouvait le remarquer, pas même Sherlock, ce qui était impossible.

Je cherchais à m'occuper l'esprit. J'aimais Mary, profondément. Et cet enfant qui allait naître aussi. Je les aimais tous les deux, rien dans le monde ne pouvait changer cela, comme toute la haine que je n'avais éprouvé pour aucune personne avant de rencontrer celui qui avait brisé tout ça, envers Moriarty. Si Sherlock n'avait pas été là, j'aurais peut-être fini en dépression.  
  
Après avoir vu son meilleur ami "mourir", ça avait été le tour de ma femme et Mary n'était pas capable d'illusion comme le pouvait le détective consultant. C'était certain, j'étais attiré par le danger, c'était aussi ce qui m'animait, prenait sens dans ma vie, mais c'était aussi cela qui la détruisait.

Avec le temps, à essayer d'oublier et observer, j'en avais déduit très peu de choses sur Sherlock. Après toutes ces années, je connaissais ses tiques, ses habitudes de vivre, sa manière de faire, mais ses pensées m'étaient toujours inconnues, il restait inévitablement d'un imprévisible déconcertant. Comme s'il avait, non pas deux, mais 5 coups d'avance avant moi. J'en avais plus découvert sur moi, que sur lui, m'en rendant compte alors, que je ne pouvais, que je n'avais jamais su, détourner mon regard de cet homme, mais je balayais ce sentiment d'un revers de la main.

  
  
« Cela fait déjà trois ans... Soupirais-je tout haut, tenant le journal, assis sur la chaise.

\- "Déjà" ? Répéta Sherlock en se tournant dans l'autre sens du canapé pour me regarder.

\- Qu'ils... Sont mort. Mary et-

\- Oh, tu aurais préféré que le temps passe plus vite. Me coupa le brun Mais le temps n'a rien avoir avec tes sentiments. C'est dans ta tête. Répondit le sociopathe avec le peu d'intérêt qu'il pouvait avoir.

\- Sherlock ! »

  
   
Je dus contenir ma frustration pour ne pas m'énerver et lui mettre une droite et le brun m'examina un moment avant de rétorquer, incontestablement arrogant, avec toute l'évidence qu'il pouvait mettre dans sa voix si grave.

  
  
« Et bien, John. C'était ta femme, je peux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête ce jour-là, mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais cacher ce que je pense. Ma vie continue, je passe à l'affaire suivante. L'hypocrisie de tout le monde est fort agaçante et ennuyante !... John, où vas-tu ?

\- Je sors. » Répondit-je dans un ton sec, en colère et en attrapant ma veste violemment, manquant de faire tomber le porte-manteau.

  
  
Il savait, de toute manière, très bien où j'allais. Comme chaque année, je me dirigeais au même endroit. Prennent le taxi, avec plusieurs minutes de route inintéressante, au point de rester assis a regarder les maisons par la vitre, je descendais de la manière la plus banale que je pouvais et marchais les rues pour rejoindre le cimetière.

Devant leur tombe. Il y avait toujours ce même silence trop respectueux a mon gout. Trop solennelle avant de finir par me demander parfois si je pouvais un jour y aller avec Sherlock, puis je déposais comme à chaque fois les fleurs sur la sépulture de Mary en m'excusant, c'était peut-être déplacé.

Je n'étais pas Sherlock, qui assumait tous ses _sentiments_ comme s'il n'y avait pas de mal. Savoir que mes pensées se dirigeaient naturellement vers lui, alors que je venais voir ma femme et mon enfant, me culpabilisait. Je me rendais compte à quel point j'aimais cet idiot et à quel point j'en souffrais. J'avais perdu l'insouciance de la jeunesse pour essayer, tenter le coup, en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il m'attendait.  
  
Parfois, quand je demandais si elle m'en voulait, que le vent se mettait soudainement à être plus fort, me poussant presque comme si je devais me mettre à courir, où quand les pétales des fleurs s'envolaient vers le haut du ciel bleu, telle une manière de dire de passer à autre chose, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me répondait, mais ce n'était que mon imagination qui interprétait des signes invisibles pour soulager ma conscience.  
  
Je continuais mon rituel, disant à haute voix à quel point je l'avais aimé, que je chérissais ces moments passés avec elle et que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Parfois, je tournais la tête, comme pour espérer la voir, non comme Sherlock pour me dire qu'elle était bel et bien en vie, mais comme si elle pouvait me répondre, se mettre en colère envers moi ou me dire que ça ira dans un pur mensonge, mais jamais rien ne se produisait. Je tourna les talons après un sourire et une inclination de tête vers la tombe.

 

« Adieu » répétais-je encore une fois.

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

  
« Sherlock !

-...

-Bon dieu ! Sherlock, s'il te plaît, relève la tête ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

  
  
Je tapais son visage entre mes mains. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude ! Prit tout deux dans la même explosion, il me fallut plusieurs bonnes minutes pour réussir à me relever, reprendre mes sens et chercher désespéré Sherlock avant de le trouver sous les débris de l'immeuble.

Je crois que Lestrade me demandait de partir, que des médecins allaient arriver, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lâcher le brun. Docteur, je l'étais aussi, après tout ! Mais je n'avais sans doute pas mon sang-froid habituel. Même a la guerre, je perdais mes moyens parfois, mais il n'y avait rien de rationnelle en ce moment, juste peut-être mes cries que j'entendais comme des bourdonnements dans mes oreilles.

  
  
« Jésus ! Jurais-je encore. Sherlock ne rejoue pas au mort parce que je te jure que cette fois, j'irai te chercher par la peau du cul, dans ta tombe, moi-même ! Sherlock !

\- ... John... Gémit le brun Tu te déconcentre... L'affaire... »

  
  
Je ne sais pas si c'était le paradis, l'enfer, qui ne voulait pas de lui et qui le repoussait à chaque fois ou cette envie d'avoir le dernier mot, même avec la mort, qui le poussait encore a narguer la faucheuse, mais tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'il allait bien. Sherlock était en vie... En vie !

À cette idée, pendant un instant, je cédais à rester dans un périmètre que je m'étais établi, tenant son col du manteau aussi fort que ma perte de force me le permettait, alors que je laissais tomber ma tête sur son épaule.

Dans l'explosion, l'odeur du Sherlock était agréable. Il sentait la poudre, le thé et étrangement la menthe, cela ne dura qu'un instant cependant, assez pour que je me calme et reprennent mes esprits.

Je m'occupais alors de Sherlock comme je le pouvais, m'oubliant moi par la même occasion. Je ne tenais pas à voir mon meilleur ami mourir encore une fois. Je n'eus aucune idée de combien de temps nous restions là, dans les débris, mais j'entendis Lestrade soulager en voyant que Sherlock allait bien, lâchant un « vous avez la chance du diable ! » avant qu'une équipe de médecin viennent nous récupérer et ne m'oblige a lâcher Sherlock.  
  
Et sans grande surprise, le brun avait fui l'hôpital aussitôt ses forces repris au lendemain. L'affaire à résoudre plus importante que sa vie. Il disparut un jour entier, avant de venir me voir s'exclamant avec une fierté hautaine et enfantine qu'il avait résolue l'affaire, ce qui me vexa parce que je n'avais pas pu être là et que comparer a d'autre affaire, j'y avais été impliquer avec lui dès le départ.

Il me regarda comme si le monde extérieur ne comprenait jamais rien et que je pouvais suivre tout ce qu'il disait. Il fallut, bien sûr, qu'il s'explique en soupirant exaspéré, parce qu'il se devait d'insister sur de tel soupir pour prouver au monde entier, qui ne le regarde pas d'ailleurs, il n'y avait que moi, qu'il était incroyablement intelligent.

  
  
« Tu es un parfait stimulant pour mon cerveau, John ! Déclara le détective consultant, les mains a plat. Tu déclenches au bon moment mon résonnement. Bien ! Allons-y, John ! »

  
  
Il me tendait un papier, autorisant ma sortie de l'hôpital. Mycroft certainement, quoique je doute que Sherlock demande de l'aide à son frère, sans doute l'inverse qui s'était fait. M'aidant dans un geste rapide pour me relever, je rejoignis la pièce d'à coter qui servait de salle de bains pour me changer avant de revenir devant un Sherlock toujours aussi impatient.

Il refaisait des gestes rapide et brute, dans des « je m'ennuie, John. », ce qui m'obligeait a lui rétorquer que son affaire n'était fini que depuis quelques heures et qu'il avait besoin de repos malgré sa grande forme. Conseil de médecin automatique.  
  
Le taxi déjà en bas, rien ne changeait à d'habitude. Le détective consultant était déjà en train de fouiller son téléphone, espérant y voir une nouvelle affaire alors qu'il pesta de recevoir des messages de son frère lui demandant s'il tenait encore debout et de Lestrade lui ordonnant de prendre plus soin de lui.

Il m'aida a sortir de la voiture une fois arrivé devant la maison et ouvrit la porte dans un pas rapide et impatient. Il s'ennuyait vraiment déjà, incroyable. Je pris plus de temps pour monter les marches, saluer madame Hudson au passage qui rapportait un plateau, sans doute la "collation" qu'avais demander Sherlock quelques heures plutôt, avant de m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil rouge. Un moment de silence agréable que le brun coupa plus vite que je ne croyais.

 

« Cela-dit, John. Dit-il comme si nous avions une conversation depuis un moment. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses profaner une tombe.

\- ...Et l'affaire avec ce soit disant "vampire" ! Protestais-je alors que je me rendais compte de quoi il parlait.

\- Tu étais contre et c'est moi qui l'ai ouvert. »

  
  
Je me tus d'un seul coup. C'était vrai et si j'insistai, pour quoi passerais-je ? Mais avec Sherlock, c'était différent. Il avait fait semblent de mourir ! À quoi d'autre pourrais-je m'attendre, alors ?! Sherlock Holmes était capable de tout ! Au point que mourir, deux fois, de manière encore bien plus crédible, j'en étais persuadé, cet imbécile en serait encore capable !

Une violente rage me prit en y repensent et je me calmai comme je le pouvais, revenant là où le détective consultant voulait en venir.

  
  
« C'était une façon de parler, Sherlock. Bredouillais-je enfin.

\- Je vois. »

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

  
« Ton bras, John. » M'ordonna Sherlock.

  
  
Déposant le journal contre l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil. Je le regardai déconcerter. Il était debout, face à moi, ses cheveux noirs bouclés en bataille et en robe de chambre. Il me fixait de ses yeux bleus si intense qu'on aurait dit qu'il y aspirait n'importe qui ne prennent pas garde.

Mon bras ? Pour quoi faire ? Que le détective consultant demande un objet, que j'apporte quelque chose, ce n'était pas rare, mais qu'il demande que je fasse certaines choses, c'était différent. Pour une expérience ? Non, même ça, il ne m'appliquait pas aussi volontairement. Au contraire, il m'empoissonnait pour me faire rater des jours sans que je le sache. Impatient, il répéta avec plus de fermeté.

  
  
« John, tends ton bras. »

  
  
Je ne comprenais pas. Difficile, ça faisait des mois que j'essayais et là, rien. Pas même une idée me venait dans ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête du grand Sherlock Holmes. Je m'exécutai alors, parce qu'avec ce regard, _habitue_ , je savais pertinemment qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

Le brun m'attrapa brutalement le poignet et pendant un instant, j'arrêta de respirer avant de me reprendre. Il n'aimait pas les contactes physique, c'était même extrêmement rare et ça, _habitué_ , je ne l'étais pas. La peau froide du brun contre la mienne. J'aurais voulu qu'il ne me lâche plus. Jamais.

Mais autre chose attira mon attention, une chose dont je ne prenais pas encore totalement conscience. Les doigts de Sherlock contre ma peau, à un endroit bien précis. Instinctivement, je releva la tête, jusqu'à ce que l'information passe. Il prenait mon pouls ?

 

« Tu... »

  
  
Sherlock recula d'un pas, un mouvement droit et automatique. Je réalisai alors ce que le brun avait voulu faire et dans quelle incrédulité je m'étais fait prendre. Il avait compris, après tout, il devinait _toujours_ tout. J'aurai alors préféré le lui dire de moi-même.

Le regard bloqué sur moi, il avait l'air du même Sherlock que quand je lui avais annoncé qu'il était bel et bien mon meilleur ami. Il l'était, assurément. Le brun ne se rendait pas compte de l'affection -réel- que pouvait avoir une personne pour lui, un côté plutôt surprenant dans un sens pour toute l'intelligence qu'il faisait preuve.

Du point de vu de Sherlock, je ne pense pas que cela puisse changer quelque chose a notre relation, mais il était hors de question de me retrouver manipuler comme Molly. Il fronçait les sourcils, ne semblent pas comprendre et puis soudain, il prit le ton le plus grave que sa voix pouvait prendre, dans le plus grand des sérieux.

  
  
« John, écout-

\- Tais-toi. Ordonnais-je immédiatement pour le couper Si tu le sais, laisse moi avoir au moins le droit de pouvoir le dire, il en va simplement de ma fierté.

\- John... Se n'est qu'une réaction chimique du cor-

\- Je suis médecin, Sherlock. Je sais comment cela marche. »

  
  
Sherlock sembla réfléchir un instant. Ne trouvant pas les mots, ou plutôt quoi dire à mon égard comme pour ce jour-là. Je n'attendais, de toute manière, aucune réponse positive de sa part. Je n'avais pas non plus l'intention au départ de le dire, même si, tôt ou tard, ce sentiment aurait éclaté au grand jour.

Était-ce parce que je m'étais laissé aller le jour de l'explosion ? Peut-être pas, c'était Sherlock, dieu seul sait-, ou non... Lui-même ne savait pas ce que Sherlock pouvait prendre comme information pour comprendre le monde, mais mieux valait-il sans doute que ce soit maintenant, qu'au jour où Mycroft s'en rendrait compte. J'en frissonnais, froid dans le dos, en pensent a ce qui aurait pu se passer si ça avait été le cas.

  
« Ne te dis-tu "pas gay" ? Tu es le premier à réfuter et grimacer lorsque qu'on nous dit "couple". Le brun fronça les sourcils, comme s'il venait de découvrir une pièce incohérente dans ce problème.

\- Et bien, non, apparemment, je suis bisexuel. Répondis-je au plus au point agacé au final. Ou peut-être n'éprouve ce sentiment juste parce que tu es toi, et non le fait que tu sois un homme ou une femme. Cela ne change pas grand chose à la situation actuelle, non ?

\- Je suis asexuel.

\- Je sais. »

  
  
Je ne compris pas trop pourquoi le préciser. Ni pourquoi l'annoncer de but en blanc, ce qui me fit répondre du tac au tac. Une manière de me dire qu'il ne pouvait aimer, le langage de Sherlock était parfois difficile à suivre.

Je baissai le regard, j'en avais assez de le regarder, de me voir dans les yeux du détective consultant me prendre le râteau du siècle. Parce que ce qui compte plus que tout pour le brun, c'était résoudre les meurtres et jamais, je ne pourrais passer au-dessus de ça, alors le regard que Sherlock avait était épuisant.

  
  
« John, je ne vis que pour mon travail.

\- Je sais.

\- John... Insista le brun sans doute pour que je le regarde. »

  
  
Il soufflait mon prénom d'une telle manière, a la suite, que je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait me retenir de ne pas partir pour éviter de me prendre le plus grand vent du monde. Et puis... le silence.  
  
Sherlock prononça encore une fois mon prénom, pour avoir le dernier mot sans doute et parti. Je n'avais même pas pu prononcer les mots que je voulais. Cette histoire ne ressortit plus jamais. Peut-être que notre relation avait changé ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais j'espérais en tout cas ne pas être aussi soumis, utilisé, que Molly. Je ne veux pas être "ennuyeux".

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

  
Nous n'en parlions pas. Cette conversion n'était pas une seule fois sorti depuis lors. Sherlock était pris par cette nouvelle affaire qui l'obsédait encore une fois et moi, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, le sujet était clos. Il n'y avait rien et n'aura jamais rien avec Sherlock Holmes. Quand je me le répétait, j'avais l'impression de briser mon cœur en des millions de morceau comme un vase en verre qu'on renverserait sans la moindre importance, qu'on ignorerait, je m'appliquais alors a mon tour a ignorer le plus possible ce sentiment d'avoir peur.

Une peur bien plus différente que celle de la survie, de l'envie de vivre lorsque la mort nous effleure la peau. Un sentiment moins palpable, beaucoup moins représentatif. Peur de ne plus intéresser Sherlock. Je n'étais qu'un ex-médecin-militaire, je ne pouvais pas me dire inintéressant non plus, j'avais déjà fais ma crise d’adolescence une fois, ça suffisait, mais pour Sherlock, j'étais sans doute peu de chose, même si pas n'importe qui. C'était fous a quel point je pouvais l'admirer, parfois.  
  
Dès que je sortais de mes pensés, je remarquais les regards insistant du brun qui une fois croisé avec mon regard, détournait la tête, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, dont je comprenais absolument pas quoi. C'était Sherlock après tout, et comme toujours je haussais les épaules avec légèreté.

C'était presque devenu une habitude, maintenant. Le brun m'observait plus souvent qu'avant, ou alors j'y prêtais plus d'attention à présent. Ce n'était qu'un jeu de regard, parfois un instant pendant que j'examinais un corps au demande du détective consultant, d'autre fois quand le criminelle se retrouvait arrêté.  
  
Ça en devenait de plus en plus lourd. Si bien, alors que quand le brun venait de boucler une nouvelle affaire brio, j'avais finis par demander, oubliant tout ce que pouvait penser Sherlock ou tout ce qu'il pouvait déduire avec mes simples mots et geste ou même qui pouvait m'entendre.

  
  
« Sherlock ! M'exclamais-je mécontent Si c'est le fait que je... Enfin... »

 

J'hésita. Ce fut court et bref, mais j'avais douté. Parce que je ne lui avait jamais réellement dit. Il ne m'en avait pas donné l'occasion après tout ! Alors le dire de but en blanc comme si j'avais vingt-ans de moins et que ça ne représentait plus qu'un mot gênent, n'était plus possible. C'était sincère. _C'était vrai_.

 

« Si le fait que je t'aime te dérange, dit-le, au lieu de me regarder autant ! S'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange, dit-le moi.

\- J'ai... Réfléchit, John Répondit-il calmement, les mains a plats, comme si ce que j'avais dis était du vent.

\- A quoi ? »

 

Il tourna la tête, à la manière de quelqu'un qui venais de voir apparaître une personne a ses coter, d'un seul coup.

 

« Non, cela ne me dérange pas, tant que tu restes concentrés sur l'affaire, comme toujours. »

  
  
Et c'était tout... Dans un geste de la main, il continua son chemin, me laissant là avec toute l'incompréhension au visage. Réfléchir, oui, mais à quoi ? Je n'en savais rien ! Aller savoir, je n'étais plus sur de rien !

Je m'avança plus vite, Sherlock avait une bien plus grande longueur d'avance sur moi, je courrais déjà moins vite que lui, alors marcher c'était aussi similaire. J'avançais plus vite, il ne courrait pas après tout et je n'étais pas sans endurance non plus ! Je l'attrapa par le poignet, il se retourna.

  
  
« A quoi, Sherlock, que tu as réfléchis ? »

  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais tant savoir. Si quelques part, après plusieurs mois a essayer de le comprendre, j'étaie sans doute frustrer de ne pas pouvoir y arriver, mais c'était peut-être quelque part mieux, il surprenait toujours de cette façon. Son regard m'examina un instant. Un moment qui me parut plus long que ce qui était réel.

  
  
« John. Commença-t-il sur un ton plus sérieux qu'il n'avait eu jusque là. Je t'ai dis, il y a longtemps, que j'étais marié a mon travail.

\- ...Je sais, Sherlock. Répondit-je avec un mouvement de tête pour montrer mon incompréhension.

\- Non, tu ne le sais pas, John. »

  
  
Par moment, l'envie d'étrangler le détective consultant me prenait et c'était l'un de ces moments. Je me mis droit, le fixant en arquant les sourcils. Bien sûr que si, je le savais, je n'étais peut-être pas ô combien intelligent comparer à monsieur le sociopathe, mais c'était une chose que j'avais bien comprise, depuis le début. Puis, Sherlock me regarda droit dans les yeux. Des pupilles d'un bleu si magnifique et fascinant comme ils l'étaient depuis toujours.

Cette sensation agréable et a la fois inconfortable dû au stresse soudain me pris dans le ventre. Ce n'était pas la même chose avec Sarah ou avec Mary, le regard de Sherlock avait constamment été différent, comme mit à nu et alors, l'inattendu se produisit.  
  
Il parla d'une voix si droite, sans hésitation que je cru rêver. Je ne bougea alors plus et le brun soupira. Il n'aimait pas se répété, mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre, pour être sur, qu'importe le fait qu'il lâchait des "Ton cerveau deviendrait-il plus lent, John ?" ou "Ne devient pas ennuyant", alors que je m'avança vers lui rétorquant un "Idiot ! Tu es vraiment un imbécile, Sherlock !" d'une voix plus forte.

Peut-être alors, aurai-je dû relevé la tête ce jour-là, j'aurai sans doute mieux compris. Oui, moi aussi j'étaie un parfait idiot me dise-je alors que j'arrivais près de lui et qu'il répétait avec toute l'arrogance du monde et l'évidence même.

  
  
« John, tu fais parti de mon travail. »


End file.
